


Sing For Me, Angel

by thephantomrunner



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomrunner/pseuds/thephantomrunner
Summary: Madame teaches Froufrou how to sing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally one of the only heterosexual couples I ship and there's not nearly enough of it! I need more Gardenza (or whatever it is !!) 
> 
> Anyway this is based on a headcannon I found on Tumblr by theresadunn 
> 
> This is be about 2-3 more chapters 
> 
> Enjoy :)

SING FOR ME ANGLE 

It had been at the end of Belle and Adam's wedding. Cadenza's long slender fingers flew across the keys as if he'd been playing for the past long years. He hadn't forgotten a single thing and it felt great to play again- to have fingers to play with. and Each chord he struck was sharp and delicate and blended perfectly with Madames melodic voice. 

He looked up from the keys to admire is wife for a moment. She was just as beautiful as he had remembered. She was clutching Froufrou to her chest, her glossy lips hanging open as an array of notes mslipped past her lips. 

The dancers twirled as he lifted his foot off of the pedal. He pressed down once more, forcefully while Mme. cut her voice off with a sharp ending. She turned around and smiled at him, mouthing a 'good job,my love'. 

The dancers stopped for a moment before Maestro struck the keys once more. He began to see fabric twirl as everyone started dancing again. Mme. opened her mouth, ready to accompany his playing. 

"Tale as old as-" 

She abruptly stopped as a loud, unpleasant screech cut her off. The Maestros hands slipped on the keys in surprise, cause his fingers to run across several incorrect notes. He shuddered at the ungodly sounding mistake. 

Garderobe looked back at Cadenza, before shaking her head opening her mouth to sing again. 

"Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and stra-" 

The awful howling began again and she quickly looked around and began to feel panicked. It sounded like when the Master used get angry.She heard Cadenza grumble from behind her while the chords he was playing rang out loud and clearly. 

However, she quickly realized that the sound was resonating from the small ball of fur she was clutching to her chest.  
Cadenza let out a laugh from behind her and she quickly joined in. 

"It seems we'll be having a duet!" Garderobe announced between laughs.  
The dancers, who had once been confused, laughed with her as The Maestro stuck the keys again. 

\----- 

Garderobe had shed her extravagant blue dress, and set her curly brown wig on her vanity. She then undid her hair and let her long curls fall around her shoulders. 

The Maestro walked out of the restroom, his head now hairless due to the lack of a wig on it. He walked up behind Mme. placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"You performed wonderfully, ma Cherie." He said lovingly 

"And you as well, my love." She placed her hand on top of his and looked to the corner of the room. Froufrou was curled up in a ball on his powdered blue bed. Frills and complicated embroidery wound around the sides of it, making it look extremely complicated. 

"Froufrou did an amazing job, though I didn't expect him to join in," She laughed to herself 

"Ah yes. He's very talented." The Maestro massaged his fingers into her shoulders. 

"Mm," she hummed closing her eyes "that he is," 

A comfortable silence washed over them before Madames eyes flew open. She turned around to look at Maestro with a wide smile in her face. 

Maestro groaned inwardly- she had gotten an idea. There is nothing worse than when his wife gets an idea. He never minds hearing about her ideas, but they get progressively more outlandish and eccentric and impossible to go through with as time goes on. However he hadn't been able to hear one of her 'grand' ideas in the past few years and he loved her, despite her eccentric tendencies. 

"We should teach Froufrou how to sing!" She dragged out the word 'sing', ending on a high opera note. 

"You want.... to teach... the dog to... sing?" He stifled a laugh 

"Yes! Oh he'd be so good, Maestro! Just imagine the three of us- we could be amazing! And he could perform with us and-" she cut herself off as she saw Froufrou stir a little. 

The maestro laughed, going along with his wife's antics. "Alright, my love," he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss 

"Alright!" She sang, smiling as she walked to the bed. 

"Shh," He chuckled "Sing softly, ma Cherie. The others are probably asleep- or at least trying to," 

She sat on the bed with a huff "Softly. Are there any other tasteless demands you wish to make upon my artistry?" 

"I-" he glared at her as a playful smirk tugged on herlips. "No, that's all." He decided to give her the same answer the once- clock had given him a year ago. 

She smiled back, sliding under the bedsheets. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, blowing the flame out of the candle. 

"Tomorrow we can bring froufrou with us to practice," she suppressed a yawn, moving closer to him which allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist. 

"Whatever makes you happy, my love." He softly, closing his eyes and falling into a restful sleep. 

As a dog, Froufrou could feel a certain energy in the air. He was half asleep- and he couldn't understand a thing his parents were saying- but he could tell it probably involved him wearing frills, eating fancy food and singing opera.


End file.
